


Angel Dust Drags You Out Of The Closet

by DeaconBrews



Series: Angel Dust Drags You Out Of The Closet [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay For You, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gen, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, You Are Gay You Just Don't Know It Yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaconBrews/pseuds/DeaconBrews
Summary: After realizing that Angel Dust bears no ill intent toward you, you find that he's easy enough to get along with. You begin to grow closer to him. Very, very close.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Series: Angel Dust Drags You Out Of The Closet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

>You pull the spoon out of your mouth and just barely manage to avoid choking on your food as Angel slips in an innuendo that leaves you in stitches  
>Real laughter, not the forced, uncomfortable laughter of someone expecting the person they're talking to to violate them at any moment  
>Now that you understand you can trust that Angel won't try to cross the line, you're finding that he's actually got some pretty good lines up his many sleeves  
>Sure, some of them are so corny you can't imagine them actually getting anyone laid, ever, and a lot of them are also downright filthy, but the guy's got some pretty great wordplay

>Vaggie seems less amused, glaring daggers at Angel over her oatmeal  
>That's right, she's been getting after him about his flirtations lately  
>On the one hand, you can understand where she's coming from  
>And you do like the woman well enough. Perhaps more importantly, Charlie, the gentlest soul you've seen down here, likes her, so she has that going for her  
>But then, on the other hand, there is that part of you, the little kid with a water balloon part, that kind of wants to needle her just a bit, at any opportunity  
>She just makes it so easy with that fussy, serious disposition of hers  
>So you decide to do something you've never done before  
>You flirt back

>You pull out a stupid phallic double entendre you've always had in the back of your head  
>Who knows where it came from, probably something you saw in a cheap paperback full of lousy jokes you leafed through in a dentist's office when you were still alive  
>Angel seems caught just a bit off-guard, but then he smirks wickedly and fires back an even dirtier play on what you just said  
>You issue a return salvo of any make-a-sailor-blush remarks you can remember, and he answers in kind  
>You really can't keep up with him, but that's not the point  
>You can feel a hysterical giggle rising up in you, and one look at Angel tells you he's in the same boat  
>The both of you are having a very hard time keep up a serious facade as you watch Vaggie's eye grow ever wider and her jaw drops lower and lower

>You run out of lines before he does, and he suddenly reaches down toward your lap

>Only to lightly rest his hand on the very edge of your knee, no further

>But Vaggie can't see that from her side of the table  
>It takes you a moment to figure out what he's up to after he starts twisting his elbow in a seemingly nonsensical way, but then you notice Vaggie's normally ash-grey cheeks turning a hectic shade of pink

>"Oh for crying out loud, get a room you two."

>She abruptly scoots her chair away from the table and excuses herself, gulping down the last of her food as she walks  
>Angel ceases his faux-groping and calls after her

>"We got a fine room right here, we were just waiting for you to get out of it!"

>"Perverts!"  
-  
>Angel waits until she's out of earshot before hooking a pair of arms around your shoulder and beginning to laugh himself hoarse.

>"Oh man that was killer! Didja see the fuckin' look on her face? You nailed it man!"

>He holds a third hand up and you meet it in a quick high five  
>You start cracking up as well. You haven't played a prank on someone like that in a long time.  
>It's just starting to dawn on you that Angel is rather close and he smells like cucumber and melon when he abruptly releases you and settles back into his seat

>"Ah jeez now I'm gonna have to apologize to her at some point."

>You murmer a vague concurrence, distracted by the fact that you essentially just got a hug from Angel, and it wasn't half bad.

>"Anyway I gotta get outta here. I got no bourbon and no mascara left and it's starting to feel like a damn prison camp around here."

>He stands up and sashays off, leaving you to finish your breakfast alone.

\---

>You smile in greeting at Vaggie, walking the opposite way down the hall with a bundle of papers tucked under one arm, as she often does in the evenings  
>Although you're on friendly, or rather, peaceful enough terms with her, you don't really chat all that often, so it comes as a bit of a surprise when you feel the touch of her gloved hand on your arm to stop you

>"So...Anon."

>She comes off as a bit awkward tonight

>"It seems like I misread the situation."

>She did?

>"I've been trying to get Angel to cool it with the lewd remarks lately. I told him it was innappropriate..."

>Yeah, he'd mentioned that.

>"...I didn't realize you two were a couple."

>A WHAT!?!?

>She continues, seemingly oblivious to the shock that sentence has inflicted on you

>"Listen, I think it's great. I'm happy for you two. But can you PLEASE tone down the PDAs just a bit?"

>You find yourself stammering, in spite of your best efforts, as you try to explain to her that you're NOT dating Angel Dust

>"Right, right, you're 'just havin some fun' aren't you?"

>She fixes you with a knowing smile, in spite of how COMPLETELY off the mark she is

>"Whatever you're calling it, I think it'll be good for him."  
>"I think you'll be good for him."  
>"I don't think he's really held many steady relationships. He's not a bad...well, actually, he is a bad guy, but he's not pure evil. Having something to ground him, having someone to think about besides himself, well, it seems like that would really help."

>She reaches up to pat your shoulder

>"Anyway, the bottom line is that it's good that you're together, just ease up with the kissy-kissy all the time okay?"

>With that, she walks off toward whereever it is she's always taking those papers, leaving you to sputter futilely about how mistaken she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From /hhg/ #301


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a pleasant afternoon in Angel Dust's company, whilst stewing over the fact that everyone else in the hotel thinks you're dating him. Which you're definitely, totally, 100% not.

>You glance up from your book at Angel Dust, absorbed in his makeup case and a magazine article full of 'hot new tips' on how best to utilize it  
>Most of the guests are out right now  
>Charlie and Vaggie were the only ones beside you two in the common room, and they've both just excused themselves  
>They seem to be doing that quite often as of late  
>Ever since Vaggie 'realized' you were dating  
>Which you weren't

>You know what they're doing  
>They're being courteous, trying to give you 'private time'  
>It's nice of them to do, even if you don't actually need it  
>It's not like you really mind being alone with him  
>After all, he's the first real friend you've made since you manifested  
>Besides being pretty easy to get along with, he's been down here quite a bit longer  
>He's survived stepping on just about every landmine Hell has to offer and learned from the experience  
>What's more, he's eager to share his knowledge, to keep you from making any of the same blunders  
>Walking down the street in this inferno doesn't quite put you on edge the way it usually does when you're with Angel

>...Good thing you kept that thought to yourself.  
>Sounded just a little bit romantic  
>If you said that out loud to anyone it would just reinforce the idea that you were dating  
>Dating...yeah right  
>You'd considered sharing what Vaggie had said with Angel so you could both have a laugh at the absurdity  
>Then you'd reconsidered  
>That had the potential to come off as kind of insulting  
-  
>It's not as if you're so thick you can't understand why someone else might want a piece of him  
>Really, it's difficult not to notice that he's just an objectively sharp looking fellow  
>Or that he wears his skirts rather short  
>And that he always smells like lilacs, or strawberries, or sandalwood, or vanilla, depending on his mood that day  
>Even now, he's applying his makeup with the delicacy and precision of an impressionist  
>It's no wonder why he'd be popular with people who swing that way.

>"D'ya wanna touch it?"

>Angel's voice draws you back out of your own thoughts  
>He repeats himself, now resting his magazine in his lap as he finishes applying a delicate sweep of some sort of glossy material that draws your eyes into his

>What?

>He rolls his eyes at you, a faint smile that says 'I've been down this road before' tugging at his lips

>"Look, you've been givin' me the side-eye for the past half hour. I know you're starin' at it."

>He pushes up on the cushion of fluff that peeks out from within his shirt to emphasize what he's referring to.  
>Shit, he caught you gawking

>"Look, it ain't nothing new to me. Everyone does it. It's not a big deal."

>"If ya want you can just get it outta your system and we don't have to talk about it again."

>Without waiting for a response he begins unbuttoning his shirt, throwing you into a panic

>He doesn't have to do that, it's fine

>But then...why does seeing him undoing his shirt even make you fumble like this in the first place?  
>He's a guy  
>You've seen other men without their shirts on before  
>Why does it feel so, well, dirty to watch Angel do this?

>"Arright, go ahead"

>You look down at the abundance of softness that caps the spider demon's chest  
>Without his shirt in the way you realize two things  
>One: He's even fluffier than you would have guessed from looking at him. That shirt must really be strained trying to contain all of that  
>Two: He's got a heart pattern on his chest. Because of course he would.

>"And before ya even ask, yes, it's real. You can't fake this kind of quality."

>He puffs his chest out with pride  
>Probably in anticipation of your touch as well  
>You didn't even realize you were already reaching toward him

>He's really not that far afield with this gesture  
>You've long been curious about that particular feature of his  
>Pretty much since you first got a look at him, in fact.  
>Even before you'd really struck up a friendship, back when you were still afraid of him, you couldn't help but wonder about that fluff

>He's obviously quite proud of it  
>And he seems quite eager for you to touch it as well

>"Whaddya need? A written invitation?"  
-  
>Well, now he's calling you out  
>Can't let that slide, now can we?

>You cease hesitating and reach out to rest your hand on his chest  
>It's no big deal.  
>You're both men  
>There's nothing sexual about this  
>Nothing at all

>Angel moans erotically as your fingers sink into his fluff

>You snatch your hand back as your cheeks begin to burn

>"Pffffhahaha"

>Angel begins snickering

>"I'm messin' with ya, I'm messin' with ya."  
>"Relax"  
>"C'mere"

>He gently takes your wrist and guides your hand back into the center of the wide pink heart that decorates his softness

>You press lightly against him

>Wow  
-  
>Angel's fluff is something else  
>Although smooth and silken to the touch, it's not merely fur or hair  
>It has a certain...heft to it. A sort of density.  
>It doesn't simply yield against your palm, it supports it  
>You'd liken it to the feeling of squeezing a stuffed animal or resting against some high priced designer pillow, but even that would fall short of the mark.

>"You like?"

>You nod, eyes still focused on his chest, and bring your other hand up to caress it more aggressively  
>How could you have been hesitant about this?  
>This is the best decision you've made all week

>"Anon"

>You look back up.  
>Something about Angel's self-satisfied smile and the way his mismatched eyes, framed in glossy, glittering makeup, bore into yours makes your cheeks start heating up again

>"You keep that up and I'm gonna have to charge ya."

>You can tell from his tone of voice that it's not a threat  
>It's a dare  
>So in spite of your growing blush, you keep right on petting him  
>You can't bear to keep eye contact with him, too embarrassing, but you can feel his gaze upon you and hear the smile in his voice as he encourages you, until you finally decide you've gotten enough of his fluff

>"It's Lilith's Delight, by the way. My conditioner."  
>"Pricy, I know, but you can't be cuttin' corners when it comes to grooming the meal ticket."  
>"Cool dry only of course. Heat'll tend to mess with the texture."

>Angel shifts seemlessly from the smug sexdoll he was a moment ago back into the same chatterbox you've been having lunch with lately  
>You shift from a starry-eyed enamorment to...  
>Fuck, you don't even know what you're feeling right now  
>You just FELT UP your closest friend  
>And he seems to be perfectly okay with it

>"...and anyway, like I said, I'm gonna have to charge."

>Oh right  
>Ohhh.......right

>Oh shit

>What did you just get yourself into?

>"Your fee is..."

>Fuck

>"...you gotta help me decide on an outfit."  
>"I've gotta get some promotional shots taken later and I wanna be lookin' good."

>Oh  
>Okay

\---

>Actually it isn't okay  
>You figured someone like him might have rather eclectic fashion sense  
>Perhaps rather risque even  
>Guaranteed to be risque, actually, given his line of work  
>And to be fair, you had seen him in a skirt before, he wears them at least as often as his short-shorts  
>But you weren't prepared to see him strut out from behind the changing screen in full drag, confidently flaunting his good stuff, time after time after time  
>How many dresses can one demon own anyway?  
>And how much more low-cut could they possibly get?  
>Or how deeply slitted?

>Quite deeply indeed, it seems  
>In fact, the one he's got on at the moment is practically more slit than dress  
>To the point that as he pirouettes for you, you realize something that threatens to fry your brain

>He's not wearing any underwear?!?!

>"Course not! This thing's practically sideless and totally backless."

>"Heck, if it were any more backless it would be assless too."

>He faces his rear squarely to you to drive the point home

>Yup  
>Let that thing settle even an inch lower and his behind would be on display for all of Hell to see

>"If I had panties on everyone would be able to see them."

>No doubt

>"Would make me look totally cheap."

>Ummmmmm...

>"So, is this the one?"

>He strikes a cheesecake pose and looks at you expectantly

>You nod vigorously  
>Partly because this garment's particular color really does blend well with his natural snow-white and cotton-candy-pink fuzz  
>Mostly because your poor little heart can't take much more of this

>"Great. Now I just need some jewelry to match."

>Angel sashays over to his vanity set and retrieves a box that jingles with each movement

>"Been dyin' for a chance to wear these"

>He holds up three hands to flash a trio of complimentary rings at you

>"But...hmmmm..."

>He fishes around in the box for another moment, then produces a pair of necklaces and holds them up on either side of his face

>"Which one looks better?"

>You look at one, then the other, then into Angel's eyes, then over the jewels again  
>The one necklace matches his 'normal' eye just fine  
>But the other compliments his black-and-crimson 'bad' eye perfectly  
>That's another unique feature of his  
>Better to play up the remarkable rather than the mundane  
>He smiles at you

>"You're a man of good taste, Anon."  
>"Alright, get over here and help me put it on."

>The spider demon again faces his all-but-bare backside to you and holds the necklace over his shoulder  
>Oh dear  
>You'd ask God to give you strength, but you're quite sure he's not listening  
>The difference in height makes the seemingly simple task into something of an ordeal  
>You have to stand on your tiptoes to reach, and nestle in a lot closer than you're ready for  
>Lose your balance even a bit, and you'll end up pressed against him  
>Which would be...  
>...Well it wouldn't be that...  
>Nononono  
>No need to let your thoughts wander...that way  
>Just put the necklace on him you idiot

>It takes you a couple of tries  
>You rarely have to put jewelry on other people  
>It's clear enough how the clasp is supposed to come together, but your hands have abruptly ceased to function correctly

>Just-  
>Get in the-

>Dammit

>Come together you stupid-

>Fuck's sake  
>Just-

>Ah  
>There you go  
>Thank goodness

>You declare your success and take a laaaarge step back, out of the heart attack-zone

>"Bitchin"

>Angel struts over to the mirror to admire himself  
>He strikes a few more poses, blows a kiss at himself, makes a few rather naughty faces, and then straightens up and pats himself down to make sure his dress is free of wrinkles

>"This shoot's gonna go well, I got a feeling."

>He turns to face you, winks and points

>"Thanks for the help, Anon. I gotta roll now. It's good to make 'em wait a bit, but not too long."

>He retrieves his purse and a pair of sunglasses, walks to the door, and gives a casual wave  
>With that he's gone, leaving you to sink into the nearest chair  
>Don't explode, heart  
>Don't explode don't explode dontexplodedontexplode...

\---

>It's quiet  
>Charlie doesn't enforce a noise curfew per-se, but things generally calm down considerably in the evenings  
>So the sound of the front doors opening and high-heels clicking against the floor rings out like gunshots, although its obvious that the person responsible is trying to keep it down  
>Trying, and failing  
>It's clear that Angel is having trouble even walking a straight line from the irregular tip-tap his shoes make against the floor  
>Drunk again

>You wrench yourself out of the spot where what was supposed to be a quick nap started to turn into a full night's rest and go looking for him  
>Luckily you catch him before he can start trying to negotiate the stairs by himself  
>Him breaking his neck would have made this a loooooong night indeed

>He seems to have better nightvision than you  
>He spots your quite readily, while you can just barely make him out

>"Heeeey Anon."

>Hey Angel

>He giggles

>"You may or may not believe this, but booze was partotha craft servissesss table"

>Yup  
>You figured  
>Reckless hedonism is just the standard for helldwellers  
>Even Charlie, seemingly the most squeaky clean individual down here, seemed totally unfazed when mentioning that the only refreshments they had on hand at the news studio she'd been in the other day were lard-fried donuts and a carafe of undiluted absinthe

>Alright Angel  
>Word of advice, from a professional  
>If you're so drunk you can no longer walk a straight line, that's the time to get yourself a glass of water. If you don't, you're going to wake up with a bitch of a hangover

>"Shit, shit, yerright."

>You have to take him by the hand to keep him from veering wildly off course, but you manage to get him into the kitchen  
>You have to pour for him, but he manages to get enough water down that you're no longer worried about him

>"Thanks Anon."

>You look up at him  
>He's absolutely blitzed  
>But the warmth, the gratitude you see in his eyes seems genuine  
>Drunken, sloppy and sentimental, but genuine  
>He starts to wobble again

>"Ahhhh man I needta lie down..."

>Most definitely  
-  
>You get him back to the foot of the stairs without any trouble  
>But it's clear that even with half a gallon of water diluting all that liquor, making it to the first landing will be a task equal to summiting Everest

>You hold your arm out

>Come here, you've got him

>Angels slumps down, draping himself over you like a blanket  
>A warm, fluffy, drunken blanket  
>An awkward blanket  
>It's really not that he's terribly heavy, just that he's bigger than you in all the wrong ways  
>Getting him up the stairs is something of a chore  
>You're not exactly in a position to complain though  
>You did volunteer to help him  
>And, to be perfectly fair, he is trying to help, he's just too plastered to be of any use

>One step, two steps...  
>Okay, first landing  
>Take a turn  
>Next flight  
>This isn't easy, but really, you're just glad that the spider demon has extra arms to wrap around you for support instead of extra legs to trip over  
>Just a few more...  
>Three...  
>Two...  
>One more and...  
>There  
>You're in the hall  
>It only gets easier from here

>You get Angel to his door without any collateral damage  
>After a few minutes of following nonsensical instructions as you dig through his purse (who designed all the pouches and pockets in this thing?), you manage to retrieve his key  
>The door swings open, and Angels swings through it, straight into bed  
>Dragging you along with him

\---

>He somehow manages to land on the mattress with a modicum of grace  
>You on the other hand just sort of end up in a tangled heap  
>He drapes one of his arms over his eyes and exhales a sigh scented with mixed fruits and rich red wine

>"Fuckin' Hell, lemme tellya..."

>You shift to make yourself a little more comfortable in his clumsy, booze-soaked embrace

>"Guns, bombs, poison..."

>You end up much more comfortable than you anticipated

>"...attack dogs, heavy machinery, angry shopkeepers..."

>Hammered or not, Angel is still a bundle of fluff that's easy to get lost in

>"Nothin's more dangerous than 'one last glass b'fore ya go' when you were already halfway out the door"

>That's crystal clear  
>You mutter in concurrence and then begin trying to extricate yourself from the network of silk, linen, and fuzzy spider limbs you're stuck in  
>It's going okay, until your roll over in such a way that your beltline happens to line up with Angel's thigh  
>You notice a very distinct sort of pressure on a very distinct part of yourself

>Fuck

>Fuck

>Shit  
>Fuck  
>Shit

>Fuckshitfuckfuckfuckohfuckingfuckofallfucks

>Why are you hard right now?

\---

>A throaty chuckle reaches your ears

>"What's with the tent?"  
>"Ya going on a little camping trip?"

>Panic seizes you  
>You shove yourself away from Angel with all the force you can muster  
>It's a graceless, clumsy act  
>It sends you tumbling to the floor, and the way you land is sure to leave a bruise  
>You ignore the pain and scramble up to your feet, heart in your throat  
>You start to feel angry  
>You thought you were clear about that sort of thing  
>You thought-

>"Anon?"

>Angel is still in bed, but he's now about as alert as you've seen him since he staggered in

>"Anon."  
>"Lissen, I'm sorry."

>He sounds hurt

>"I shouldn't have teased ya about that."  
>"Look I gettit. I've got one of my own you know."  
>"Sometimes it jus' runs on auto pilot right? It doesn't have to be a big to-do."

>You don't know what to say  
>You're not even sure what you're feeling  
>You're in pain  
>You're embarrassed  
>You're aroused  
>You've hurt your friends feelings, adding guilt to the mix

>You just wish you weren't here  
>You wish you had some time to process this

>"Anon...It's not just running on auto pilot, is it?"

>Angel speaks so softly you can barely hear him  
>It takes a moment to muster the courage, but you have to nod and admit that it was more than just some base physical response that had you...ready  
>You hear the squeak of old springs as Angel shifts over to the edge of his bed

>"Anon?"

>You look up and see him with an outstretched arm  
>You hesitate, but ultimately reach out to him  
>He clasps your hand  
>His blurred gaze meets yours  
>Even in the evening gloom, you can see a tenderness in his eyes

>"Look, I'm too drunk fer this right now"  
>"This ain't the right time."

>He places another hand over yours, and then another still

>"But...fuck...let's talk tomorrow okay?"  
>"There's nothing wrong yagottit?"  
>"Lesss just talk."

>He squeezes your hand

>"Please?"  
>"Please don't jus' run away..."

>The tiniest bit of a croak creeps into his voice  
>You nod as vigorously as you can  
>You'll talk to him tomorrow  
>You won't lose your friend over this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From /hhg/ #303, #309, #319


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the awkward events of the previous night, you sit down with Angel Dust and try to figure out where, exactly, you stand.

>Angel's gotten an early start today  
>He somehow managed to finagle a couple bottles out of Husk before the bar was even open and started cranking out 'hangover cures'  
>Big glass of ice, topped up most of the way with vodka, a few dashes of a liqueur he claims has medicinal properties of some sort, and just enough juice to give it some color  
>Charlie seems a little concerned, and Vaggie is clearly displeased, but it seems the caffeine hasn't kicked in yet for either of them and they can't be bothered to get after him

>Furthermore, they both seem to have quite a full slate for the day  
>They both devoured their muffins one-handed, hunched over the counter, while looking over their respective stacks of paperwork  
>As soon as they'd drained the last of their coffee, they were out the door  
>Leaving you alone with Angel Dust, poking at the crusty bit of quickbread in front of you, wondering if these are really blueberries studding its surface

>"Anon"

>Angel draws your attention, but keeps his focus on his drink, gripped in one hand and using another to swish the ice about with his straw  
>Once he decides he's got the ice cubes in just the right spot, he looks over and jabs a thumb over his shoulder with a third hand

>"When you finish, let's find ourselves a more comfortable place to chat, yeah?"  
-  
>You nod and he returns to poking at the dregs of his cocktail  
>It's way too early in the morning to feel this uneasy  
>Suddenly you don't really care what this muffin is made of anymore  
>You gulp your breakfast down in record time and let Angel lead the way to the common room  
>Wouldn't have been your first choice, this feels like something that ought to be done in private  
>You say as much, but Angel disagrees

>"Given why we're doin' this, I figured tryin' ta lure you back into my room probably wouldn't go over so well."

>Lure...doesn't really feel like the right word  
>You trust him enough at this point that it hadn't even crossed your mind that being alone with him might somehow be unsafe  
>Still, the fact that he's so conscientious is nice  
>He takes a seat, crosses his legs, and motions for you to join him

>"So..."

>Angel once again holds out his hand  
>You accept it  
>He shifts to face you properly and begins speaking

>"Now listen. This is the most important thing. If ya don't listen to a single other thing I say, listen when I tell you this."

>You suddenly feel another of Angel's hands on your face, firmly gripping you by the chin, forcing you to look him directly in the eye

>"No one ever told me, and it fucked me up for life."

>He places another hand over yours, and two more on your shoulders  
>It's not all that different from how he'd held you last night, but he's not the same hurt, vulnerable man you saw then  
>You've never seen him so grave before

>"There's nothing wrong with you."  
-  
>Angel relaxes and lets go of you

>"Whatever happened last night, you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself, got it?"

>You nod  
>Those five words felt really great to hear  
>The spider demon leans back and rests his chin on one of his hands  
>He tilts his head in curiosity

>"You don't hafta answer this but...what did happen last night? It's a little hazy for me."

>Ah crap  
>This is going to be awkward

>Luckily, Angel is pretty patient  
>You stumble  
>You stutter  
>You meander around the subject for longer than you really need to  
>But eventually you get it out

>Feeling his arms around you...  
>...feeling his fluff...  
>...smelling his perfume...

>..........being in bed with him...

>It all, well, it felt...good  
>You're not sure why  
>You'd never felt that way before  
>At least not...not about...another guy

>It's a little bit difficult to even look his way as you explain yourself  
>When you do, he has a soft but rather smug smile on his face

>"If nothin' else, it's nice to know that my charms ain't lost on ya."

>A dumb, hysterical giggle rises out of you, melting your discomfort away  
>He fucking WOULD say something like that  
>Cocky bastard  
-  
>"Well then..."

>Angel leans toward you  
>His hands end up tucked into his lap like an over-eager schoolgirl  
>There's such a wide-eyed honesty to him that the end of the sentence throws you for a loop

>"...ya want I should show you a good time?"

>Tick  
>Tock  
>Tick...  
>...Tock

>WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!

>He's-  
>He's offering to fuck you?  
>Just like that?

>He's ready to do the horizontal rumba?  
>Just  
>Like  
>THAT?

>But, but you're friends!  
>You're-  
>You don't want to ruin your relationship with-  
>What...

>...What if you're no good?  
-  
>Angel narrows his eyes at you and smiles a bit wider

>"You're forgettin' what I do for a living"

>He swings one of his legs in a very deliberately casual way and feigns interest in some of the pictures on the wall

>"Do you know what actually goes into making a porno?"

>You have to be very careful to look at his face, and not anything else  
>From where you're sitting you can't be sure that you won't get a free look up his skirt if you get the timing right  
>Right?  
>Wrong?  
>...Right?

>"It's like any other kinda movie."  
>"The boys in the cutting room need a few different takes, a few different angles, this and that."  
>"I restart and redo all the time."  
>"I can stop on a dime if I have to"  
>"Wait a few hours"  
>"Then go full tilt again"  
>"It's not a big deal to me if I end up not making it all the way to home plate."

>He very carefully cleans some imaginary dust off his fingertips, then looks back your way

>"I promise, it won't be the end of the world if we don't close out."

>He leans toward you, not just trying to get closer but also lowering himself down to your height

>"Really, I don't kiss-and-tell unless I'm gettin' paid."  
>"If you're curious, if you want to give it a try without any strings attached, well, I'm yer man."

>He rolls his eyes

>"An' besides that, I'm pretty sure Vaggie already thinks were bangin' anyway"  
>"I don't know if ya talked to her lately, but she's acting like we're a couple"  
>"Not like we've got anything to lose"

>He takes his time rising from his seat and adjusting his outfit

>"I don't need an answer right now"

>He sashays over to you and gives your shoulder a gentle squeeze as he cups your cheek

>"I don't need an answer at all"  
>"Just...keep it in mind?"  
>"I'm usually awake until at least eleven"  
>"Just tap out 'Shave and a Haircut' on the door and I'll know its you"

>The spider demon rights himself and stretches with a tired groan

>"Anyway I got shit to do"  
>"I gotta get going"  
>"But remember what I said, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From /hhg/ #327


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After simmering over Angel's offer of a no-strings-attached chance to find out if you swing both ways, you make a decision.

>Remember what he said?  
>As if you could forget it for even half a second  
>It's all you've been able to think about all day  
>You can't remember what you had for lunch, you were thinking about Angel at the time  
>You can't remember that movie you saw, you were thinking about Angel from the opening through to the credits  
>You couldn't even remember what you went to the store for, you were thinking about Angel the whole walk over

>Now, you can't sleep, you just keep rolling Angel's words around in your head  
>There's nothing wrong with you  
>I don't kiss-and-tell  
>No strings attached

>Perhaps most importantly, the others are under the impression you're a couple already  
>Thinking back, no one even seems to care  
>Their commentary on the subject has been casual, downright banal  
>No one would even bat an eye if they saw you coming or going from Angel's room  
>There's not even a walk of shame on the table

>Just sex

>Sex with Angel Dust

>A guy

>A guy who absolutely, positively, without a doubt, would REALLY know what he's doing  
>You've never actually seen any of his 'films' but you can't imagine it would be any other way  
>He can probably do...

>Well

>Shit

>What couldn't he do to you?

>Even though it feels, well, dirty, you decide to give it a go  
>You take the reigns off of your mind and make a real effort to fantasize about Angel Dust  
>Just to see if there's anything there

>You recall his gentle touch, his comforting scent, the welcoming warmth of his fluff  
>You try to picture what he might look like naked  
>To picture him underneath you  
>Or maybe on top of you  
>Or in a couple of other positions

>You feel yourself stirring

>Well...that's something new about Anon

\---

>Okay  
>Come on already  
>You've walked all the way down here  
>You're in front of the door  
>All you have to do is knock

>Knock

>Right now  
>Come on  
>It's easy  
>Just take your hand  
>Raise it up  
>Tap on the door with your knuckles

>Knock!

>KNOCK YOU DAMN COWARD!

>You tap out the seven note call-and-response on the door as lightly as you can

>Alright  
>Whelp  
>No response  
>He must already be asleep  
>Better get outta here  
>You'll just go to bed and try again some other time

>The handle rattles and the door swings open before you can turn and flee  
>Angel's silhouette fills the frame, backlit by a dim glow that obscures everything but his eyes and a broad smile

>"Evenin' Anon"

>...Evening, Angel

>You stand and stare for what feels like a very long time, but is probably only a few moments  
>Angel steps to one side, just happening to angle himself so that his fluff is standing out proudly against his frame, and gestures with a few hands

>"Ya comin' in?"

>You gulp  
>Move it  
>This IS why you're here, isn't it?  
>You keep your eyes fixed firmly on the carpet as you shuffle past Angel  
>You hear the creak of the hinges and click of the latch  
>End of the line

>You're too nervous to turn back around and face Angel, so you take a moment to survey the room instead  
>He was ready for you, but he didn't overdo it  
>No trail of rose petals or Barry White records or anything so over the top  
>But he does have a few candles burning to augment his dim lamp  
>And he's changed out his usual sheets for lustrous red satin with lacy patterns all over

>You've almost gotten up the courage to turn around and actually speak to Angel, but he beats you to the punch  
>You feel the touch of his hands on your shoulders  
>Followed by his breath on your ear as he leans over you

>"Gotta admit, I'm really glad ya decided to come down."

>He pulls you in a bit closer and rests his chin on your shoulder

>"Yaknow I like to flirt and all just for fun, but I really do think you're pretty cute."

\---

>The simple praise sends a thrill running through you  
>You're...cute?  
>Really?

>Angel responds by way of an amused hum

>"Whatsa matter? Not used to taking compliments?"

>Well, not that sort of compliment, and not in this sort of situation, no  
>You can hear the smirk in Angel's voice as he speaks again

>"Well, ya better get used to it."

>He lets a hand slide across your shoulders as he swishes past you, with much more wiggle to his hips than is really necessary, and settles down at the foot of his bed  
>He's dressed in his usual robe, but you're more keenly aware than ever how loosely it clings to him, how easy it would be to bare every inch of him  
>His gold tooth glitters at you as he pats at the space beside him with one hand and crooks a finger at you with another

>"You gonna join me, or ya planning to just stand there all night?"

>You're going to join him  
>You cross the floor and take a seat as quickly as you can, before your nerves can leave you standing there like an idiot again  
>It's hardly the first time you've gotten so close to Angel  
>But this is the most deliberate, and the most affectionate contact you've ever had  
>Almost as soon as you're within reach, he's pulling you in for a cuddle  
>An arm around your shoulder, gently but firmly coaxing you into resting against the abundant, downy cushion puffing out from his chest  
>Another encircling your waist, pulling you in close  
>And that last one, around your hips, his hand resting tantalizingly close to that certain spot, but not quite touching  
-  
>You spend a few moments like this  
>Snuggled up to the spider demon, face buried in his fluff, your every breath informed by his perfume  
>He's wearing vanilla tonight  
>Your heartbeat finally starts to fade from a panicked, rapidfire staccato back to normal  
>Then Angel cups your chin, drawing your attention up to him  
>He regards you through half-lidded eyes and leans down to rest his forehead against yours

>"May I?"

>Your heart starts racing again  
>But you say yes

>Angel leans forward eagerly as soon as you've spoken and seals your lips in a kiss  
>It feels wonderful  
>And he's surprisingly gentle for a porn star  
>At first

>As he encounters no resistance from you he gets a little more aggressive  
>As you regain your bearings enough to kiss back, he starts to show you what he's really capable of  
>Deep, gulping kisses that bring you to the brink of dizziness before he parts just long enough for you to catch your breath  
>Then he dives right back in again, slipping his tongue into your mouth or pulling yours into his  
-  
>After a particularly protracted smooch, he draws back and shifts his grip on you

>"'Scuse me"

>You feel Angel's hands slipping under you for a moment  
>Then he delicately scoops you into his lap

>"Ya good?"

>You nod and he wraps you back up in his many arms  
>Though seemingly a slight change in position, it makes it much easier for him to comfortably rest his lips on yours  
>It's also a little embarrassing  
>You feel particularly small and vulnerable tucked into the taller demon's lap  
>And yet...  
>There's something comforting about this too  
>It's odd, the same demon who's the source of all this anxiousness you're feeling is also the only thing that seems to take it away  
>Nestling deeper into his soft and fuzzy embrace somehow eases away all your nervousness  
>As does opening your mouth to welcome more of his kisses

>Actually

>Maybe

>Just maybe

>You're not really nervous anymore

>Maybe you're excited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From /hhg/ #347  
> Be advised, the final chapter contains full-tilt sexual content


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a passionate night with Angel Dust and enjoy an easy-going morning after. Everything's pretty much fine. You're comfortable with yourself and with him.

>As you get back into the swing of kissing-  
>No, not kissing  
>Making out  
>It's not merely kissing anymore, you're officially 'making out' with Angel  
>And as you get back into the swing of it, you feel one of his hands slip off your hips and come to rest on your leg  
>It slides along your inner thigh, toward the only thing he could possibly be reaching for  
>You finally recognize how hard all of this has gotten you  
>You're not embarrassed now  
>You welcome his touch as Angel's hand continues to creep up your thigh  
>You spread your legs a bit to make it clear that you're giving him access, since you can't exactly say that out loud with his tongue in your mouth  
>He hums and you feel him smile against you  
>With great delicacy, he slides his hand over what he's been creeping toward so agonizingly slowly  
>He chuckles as he feels your stiffness

>"Yup."  
>"I knew it."  
>"No one can resist Angie."  
-  
>Angel's extra hands afford him the ability to easily relieve you of your belt and unzip your pants without having to release you from his embrace  
>You wiggle in his lap as he begins tugging at your waistband to make it easier for him to slip your pants down  
>His fingers begin to curl around your length  
>Mother of mercy  
>Yes, Anon  
>This is really happening  
>You shiver as he suddenly takes a firm, insistent grip on you and begins to stroke  
>He pulls you in closer, burying your face in his fluffy chest  
>He pauses for a brief moment, fingers loosening just enough for you to catch your breath

>"We can stop any time you want"  
>"I mean it. Just say the word and I'll stop"  
>"I promise"

>He nestles in closer and brings his mouth down to your ear  
>You feel his hot breath wash over you as he continues to purr

>"...buuut if ya don't stop me, I just might have my way with you."  
-  
>You draw in a stuttering gasp as he resumes his ministrations with even greater vigor, flooding your lungs with his scent  
>Fuck no, you're not going to stop him  
>He can go right ahead and have his way

>His fingers tighten and his pace quickens  
>Abruptly  
>Aggressively  
>You can't help but thrust upward into his grip  
>That feels GOOD  
>The sensation quickly becomes that distinctive combination of sticky and slippery  
>You must be leaking like an old faucet

>Angel releases you and pushes you from your place in his lap onto your back  
>He looms over you on the bed, eyeing you hungrily  
>You gulp  
>You're pretty sure you can tell where this is going  
>He plants one last breath-stealing kiss on you and parts  
>A thin string of saliva ties you together as he leans back, and he lingers just long enough to allow it to break before sliding down lower  
>He settles between your legs  
>He reaches up to take both of your hands in one set of his and entwines your fingers  
>Another set comes to rest on your thighs, pushing your legs further apart, allowing him to close in and hover over your sex  
>He licks his lips  
-  
>"You're a selfish bastard, yaknow that?"

>Angel smirks wickedly at you past your dripping member

>"Keepin' this thing all to yaself this whole time..."

>He nuzzles his face against your length and takes a deep breath

>"...when I coulda been playin' with it..."

>He's not restrained in the least as he begins to suck you  
>Without a moment's hesitation he swallows you down to your base  
>You can't help but cry out as you're enveloped in soft, wet warmth  
>Angel must not have any gag reflex at all

>You feel his throat close around you  
>Once, then twice, then again and again in a carefuly rhythm  
>Nope, no gag reflex, but very good conscious control of certain parts of himself  
>Almost too good  
>Try as you might, you can't keep from making noise  
>Tightening your grip on his hands doesn't work  
>Biting down on your lip doesn't work  
>Nothing works  
>You can't help but unleash a pathetic string of whimpers and moans as Angel drives your cock further and further down his throat, gulping and slurping noisily  
>The heat within you is rising rapidly  
>You're almost wondering if he's going to suck you dry just like a real spider when he suddenly slips back off you, leaving only your tip within his mouth  
>He flicks his tongue over you just once, then withdraws entirely  
>You babble out a desperate protest  
>You were so close

>"Not yet, not yet"

>Another hand slips in to carefully cup your stones

>"Let me have it just a little longer"  
-  
>He plants gentle kisses and delicate licks all over you  
>He gives a light stroke here, a teasing press there  
>Enough to keep you on edge, but never so much as to drive you over it  
>His cooing and humming comes to match your own as he continues to indulge himself  
>All six of his hands are now on different parts of you  
>He's not even touching himself  
>He's just absolutely enraptured with worshiping your cock

>You pry one of your hands from his and reach out to caress his head  
>You're far too flustered to try and engage in any dirty talk  
>But you've got to show SOME kind of appreciation for what he's doing  
>The way he's holding you so close  
>And how close he's holding you to the precipice without pushing you over  
>You've never had it like this before  
>It's terrifying  
>It's agonizing  
>But it's amazing  
-  
>Hovering near the endpoint like this  
>With someone you've come to really trust's eager mouth on you  
>Pecking and lapping and nuzzling at you  
>It's sort of a reward all its own  
>Though you can scarcely keep yourself from twitching and shuddering in delight, you don't mind the loss of control  
>You could ride this wave all night  
>But it seems Angel has other plans

>Seems he's had enough fun teasing your member for one night  
>The hunger is back in him  
>He starts to suckle more insistently  
>He lets his head bob lower and lower  
>He tilts his head this way and that so your tip slides against his cheek as he continues to move  
>Within moments he's taking you back down to the base, as deep as he can get you and then trying for just a little more, gulping and stroking you with his throat even more eagerly than before  
>No mistaking it, he's not going to stop this time  
>He's gotten all the tender stuff out of his system  
>Now he's back to going after the grand prize

>He rolls his tongue around  
>He hollows his cheeks  
>He hums and moans around your shaft

>He lets his pointed teeth rake, ever so delicately, over you  
>You grip his hands tighter in pleasured terror  
>That's all for you

\---

>You grit your teeth to stifle the yowl that would otherwise wake up half the hotel as you feel your heat begin to rush up  
>Angel intensifies his efforts as the taste crosses his palate to encourage you  
>He's aggressive in his hungry gulping, but focused  
>He times it just right to draw your climax out as long as he can, then slowly backs off until you're completely spent  
>Once you've finished emptying your balls down his throat, he lets you slide free with a very deliberate pop  
>He scoots up and rests his chin on your stomach, folding one set of hands beneath his chin  
>Mismatched eyes glow at you from within the dark, and a satisfied smile glitters beneath them

>"Well, if ya were fakin' it, you certainly got me fooled~"

>The spider lazily drags himself further up, letting his fluffy frame tickle you all over as he moves  
>He comes to rest with his face but a few inches from yours  
>He looks into your eyes, and you deep into his  
>He tilts his head quizzically  
>You know what he's asking

>Afterglow softening your trepidation, you rise up to meet him  
>He leans in for another kiss, this one flavored with...well...yourself  
>Not something you'd ever dreamt you'd end up doing but...  
>It's not bad  
>Kind of weird  
>But not bad  
>Angel's such a good kisser that the fact that he now tastes of sex is kind of a bonus actually  
>And he's gone back to the warm, relaxing kisses that he started with  
>His explorations of your mouth are again gentle, and he parts often enough for you both to breathe easily

>After a bit more nuzzling and pecking he rolls off of you and onto his side  
>He nestles up against you, cushioning you with his fluff  
>He speaks, with the faintest trace of hestitation in his voice

>"Was it good?"  
>"I mean, uh..."  
>"You ain't regretting this now that the edge is off, are ya?"  
-  
>You slip your arms around him  
>No, no you're not regretting anything  
>You're feeling quite a few things right now, but shame or regret aren't among them  
>Oh, and yes, it was good  
>It was great  
>You can hardly thank him enough  
>A gold-toothed smile shines at you in the dim light

>"Good."  
>"I know that the first time, yaknow, walkin' down my side a' the street can be a little scary."  
>"I'm glad I made it easy on ya."

>Angel returns your hug and coaxes your face into his pillowy chest  
>His arms envelop you, but in a chaste fashion now  
>A long, slender leg drapes over you to complete things  
>You hum and allow yourself to melt into Angel's embrace  
>Despite not being under the covers, you're quite warm

>You know what?  
>Screw blankets  
>Spider fluff is far better

>You let out a sigh that Angel matches  
>Nuzzle, unhesitatingly against him  
>You can both hear and feel the rhythm of his soft breathing  
>It lulls you to sleep in short order

\---

>Though the shades are drawn, the tiniest sliver of the morning light still manages to find its way between them  
>And land right on your face, because of course it would  
>Looks like you're up before Angel  
>You can still hear him dozing

>Oh

>Oh my

>You're up before Angel  
>But a certain part of Angel is up before the rest of him too  
>And it's poking right against you with its sticky warmth  
-  
>You think back to the previous night and feel a whisper of guilt  
>Not over what you did, but what you didn't do  
>Angel pretty much did all the work, and you got all the pleasure  
>Feels a little selfish now that the clarity of a new day is upon you  
>Sooooo

>Maybe you should like

>"Take care" of him now?

>The least you could do for him is return the favor  
-  
>You roll over and reach down  
>Whoah  
>He's...  
>Well  
>Bigger than you would have thought for someone who comes off as so effeminate  
>Though you guess that assuming he wasn't well equipped just because he prefers skirts to shorts and perfume to cologne doesn't actually make any sense

>Wait

>Wait

>You snatch your hands away  
>Is 'wakeup sex' actually a thing, or is that just a porn trope?  
>Angel has been so respectful and so careful about consent all this time  
>The idea of 'surprising' him with anything doesn't sit so well with you  
>At least not now  
>This was the first night you spent together  
>Better not to get too cheeky  
\---  
>You take a breath, close your eyes, and try to let yourself drift back to sleep  
>Never hurts to get an extra twenty minutes  
>But it looks like you managed to wake Angel up after all  
>He regards you groggily and blinks several times  
>Then a bit of clarity enters his vision as he realizes what's going on

>"Ah"  
>"Sorry"

>The spider shifts his hips slightly so that his masculinity is no longer jabbing at you  
>You shrug  
>It's fine, you don't really mind

>"Oh~?"

>Angel shifts his hips again so that he's once again poking at you with his cock  
>In spite of what you'd had on your mind just a moment ago, you feel your cheeks begin to heat up  
>But you remain committed  
>You slide your hands down Angel's sides, toward his hips, and then down in between his legs  
>You give him what you hope is a seductive look  
>No, you don't mind at all  
>You're happy that you can get him so fired up in fact  
>And you really think you ought to return the favor from last night~  
\------------------------------  
>You slip from his grasp and slide further down beneath the covers  
>Holy Hell  
>He's at least as big as you'd imagined when you felt him  
>Maybe more  
>You feel a deeper blush creep further into your cheeks  
>Maybe out of envy  
>Maybe out of awe  
>But, you did sign up for this

>Swallowing down your trepidation, you lean in to plant a kiss on his tip  
>He's hotter than a firecracker against your lips  
>But you suppose that's not really such a bad thing  
>You push your head forward and try to take as much of him as you can in your mouth  
>He tastes...feral  
>Sexual, in the rawest, most primal way possible  
>You run your tongue over him  
>A quick, high-pitched noise reaches your ears  
>You pull back and let his cock slide back out of your mouth

>Angel trembles  
>You look up from his manhood and meet his gaze  
>He's biting his bottom lip  
>He doesn't look like he's really turned on...  
-  
>"Pfffft~~"

>...more like he's trying to hold in laughter

>"Hahaha-hahaha~"

>Yup  
>And now he can't contain it anymore  
>Your cheeks begin to burn in a different sort of way  
>Angel seems to sense it and pulls you into a tight hug even as his guffawing continues to rattle his slender frame

>"I'm sorry"  
>"I mean it, I'm sorry"  
>"But, you really have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

>You draw your hands back and bury your face in Angel's chest to hide the look of embarrassment tainting your features  
>No, you don't  
>You really have  
>Absolutely  
>No  
>Idea  
>What you're doing  
>May as well admit it

>You kinda figured it would be easy to...get him off  
>But you're getting the sense that you're clumsy, at best, and probably closer to comical  
>Should have figured that someone like him would be rather underwhelmed by the efforts of someone on their first time...  
>Joke's on you  
-  
>Angel gives you a squeeze and starts patting your head

>"C'mon now, don't be like that"  
>"I admit it. That was kinda a...dick...move on my part"

>He starts giggling again  
>You can't help but join in  
>Fuck, how does he always manage to do that to you?  
>It's like a super power or something  
>Angel nestles against your hair and mumbles gently to you

>"I appreciate the thought"  
>"I really do~"

>He shifts his grip on you a bit and you feel him press against you  
>He's still hard, in spite of your failed attempt to pleasure him

>"If it's okay with you, maybe we could try somethin' a little easier?"  
>"If ya still in the mood I mean..."  
-  
>Well, you've certainly had any overconfidence in your abilities squeezed out of you...  
>...but you would still like to do SOMETHING for him  
>You may be damned, but it's not for selfishness  
>He showed you a great time last night  
>And more than that  
>Well  
>He's been good to you in general  
>Not just as a good lay, but as a good friend  
>Knowing that he's enjoying himself would be...gratifying?  
>You guess?  
>Just in itself  
>It's not a tit for tat thing  
>You're not merely trying to pay off a debt  
>You like him, and you'd like to make him happy  
>And he says this will be easy?  
-  
>"Yeah, it's something that a lotta fellas do on their first time"

>So what does he need you to do?

>"Well uh, ya just..."  
>"Hmmm, it's kinda easier if I just show ya"  
>"That alright?"

>...yeah, you guess  
>You know he won't do anything you can't handle

>"Okay then"

>Angel rolls over so you're side to side again  
>At his gentle nudge, you turn so your back is facing him  
>There's some movement from behind you, then you hear the pop of a plastic cap and the wet sound of something just a bit thinner than lotion being extracted from a squeeze bottle  
>You feel a hand slide down, past your behind, and begin gently applying a cool, slick layer of 'personal lubricant' over your thighs  
>Okay  
>Doesn't take a rocket surgeon to see where this is headed  
>You'd always known this was something that people did, you just never really anticipated you'd be on the receiving end of it  
>Or that you'd be looking forward to it so eagerly  
>But hey, it's Angel Dust, you have to admit that he has a certain effect on you

>"Ready?"

>You nod, and Angel pushes his hips forward  
>A thick length of fleshy warmth slides between your legs and you hear Angel sigh contentedly  
>It's an...unusual sensation, feeling him sliding back and forth over you  
>Slick  
>Stiff  
>Hot  
>Unfamiliar but not at all unpleasant  
>The midst of Angel's arms is a very nice place to be  
>With your head cushioned from behind by his pillowy chest  
>And triple-hugging you so tight that you're scarcely touching the mattress  
>And his pleasured moans ringing in your ears, though you think he might be playing it up just for your benefit  
>And his increasingly ragged breathing rocking you back and forth  
>He was right  
>This is easy

>You cross your legs to tighten things up for him  
>He gasps  
>Then, he gives an appreciative hum  
>His pace quickens and the lurid clap of his hips against yours fills your ears  
>Angel pries one hand from the tight embrace he's holding you in and slides it down toward your waist  
>In spite of having just been wrung out last night, this novel, intimate experience has you flying at full mast once again  
>And Angel is quite eager to relieve you of your unspent lust  
>He's swift and unsubtle this time around, taking hold of you and immediately beginning to stroke at a breakneck pace that matches his own ever-more-frantic thrusting between your thighs  
>Already closing in on his own limit, he still wants the both of you to cum together, and he's eager to help you catch up to him  
>Though he's got both skill and enthusiasm on his side as he grips and gropes at you, he really doesn't need it  
>You're already hot to trot here  
>Just a little bit of encouragement is all that's needed  
-  
>You catch up to him quickly as his hands continue to fly over your length  
>Soon your panting matches his own in its frenzied lust  
>Two rounds, back to back, one night and the next morning  
>Through the warm glow of approaching release enveloping your head, you're aware that this is the most action you've gotten in such a short space of time in quite a while, and some of the most pleasant you've ever had  
>Then, you feel Angel tense up  
>His embrace grows almost uncomfortably tight  
>You feel something hot and syrupy begin to coat your legs in a seemingly endless stream of thick ropes  
>Your every breath suddenly carries with it a heavy carnal scent  
>You give a shuddering gasp as you join Angel in orgasm and begin to coat his still-stroking palm in a pearly glaze  
-  
>The additional lubrication you both provide yourselves makes savoring the last few moments of the rush especially smooth and pleasurable  
>You don't really fancy yourself a 'screamer' or anything, but you can't help but match Angel in noisiness as you both round out your orgasms together  
>Spent (for the second time in a rather short space in your case), you lay in each other's grasp until you've both caught your breath  
>Wordlessly, Angel begins to roam around as far as he can without actually letting go of you  
>He produces a cloth from somewhere, reaches around, and begins to carefully wipe the both of you clean  
>With the remains of your lewd congress safely wadded up and tossed in the general direction of the laundry basket, he releases you  
>He stretches, arching his back, as he rises from bed, then gestures toward the bathroom door

>"Shower with me?"

>You nod, and he smiles, then takes you by the hand to lead you into the bathroom  
>Oversized pink and white towels to match his own towering, fuzzy figure  
>Reed diffusor filling the air with the smell of coconuts and sea breeze  
>Bottle after bottle of perfume and conditioner and this and that...  
>And a few long, girthy sex toys in various shapes resting in a drying rack  
>More or less exactly what you would have expected to see in Angel's bathroom  
-  
>The spider demon runs a steaming hot shower and motions for you to join him  
>Once again, you find yourself just one step out of your comfort zone, sharing the tile-lined space with another demon  
>It's been a while since bathing yourself was anything but a quick, strictly practical act, performed alone, but Angel insists on helping you out at every opportunity  
>The scrub-down he gives you is as much a massage as it is a cleaning, with him working his fingers deep into your muscles, squeezing out tension as he rubs fragrant soap over you  
>He of course demands the same treatment from you  
>Every inch of his fluff-kissed form, especially his puffed-up chest, needs you to give it a thorough lathering with his designer shampoo  
>Once you've gotten his front, he pushes his sudsy body forward and lets you reach around to soap his backside while he cuddles you  
>Then after that, he needs conditioner too, which he insists on applying to you in return, even though he knows perfectly well that its going to leave you smelling...well...girly

>"Who cares? I'd like ta see anyone do anything 'bout it."

>When you've finally washed every last inch of each other, he pulls you under the showerhead for one last, thorough rinse, and kills the water  
>He tosses a towel your way as he exits the shower and then begins rubbing two more over himself

>"You can go ahead and relax, I'm gonna need a minute here"  
-  
>Discarding the towels, Angel fires up his hair dryer and begins fanning it over himself  
>Ah, right, drying off is probably a pretty involved process for him  
>Well that leaves you with ample time to do fuck-all  
>You leave him to his work and sprawl out across the bed, one arm hanging off the edge, and close your eyes for a moment  
>You got a good night's sleep, after your, eh 'evening workout', but you feel  
>You feel...  
>Not drowsy  
>More like, relaxed, and contented  
>Quite contented  
>Nothing in the nine circles could bother you right now  
>So why not just lay down for a little while longer?

>You allow yourself to drift off for a moment  
>Then two  
>Then maybe half a dozen  
>Then the click of hooves against the floor hits your ears  
>You hear a sniffling, snuffling noise and suddenly feel a flat, wet snout bumping against your hand  
>You roll over and look past the edge of the bed  
>Fat Nuggets, Angel's pet piglet, has taken an interest in you  
-  
>It's a surprising development to say the least  
>No matter how much time you'd spent with his owner, the little animal never really seemed to like you  
>Maybe you'd eaten one too many BLTs while you were still alive and he could somehow tell, maybe he just didn't like the look of you, but "Nuggs" has been quick to make himself scarce upon your appearance for the longest time  
>He'd retreat to some adjoining room or just tuck his rotund form into some out-of-the-way space in the corner, where you couldn't bother him  
>Yet now, here he is, smooshing his little face up against your hand in curiosity  
>You stay as perfectly still as you can for a few moments, so as not to spook the creature  
>After a while, he looks away from your hand and up at you with a set of dark, gentle eyes  
>You cup the hand he was sniffing at under his chin and raise the other so that he can see it coming  
>He doesn't flinch  
>Fat Nuggets holds you steadily in his gaze as you reach down to pet him  
>He leans into your hand, no hesitation  
>Smooth and warm, with a fine coating of fuzz on his rotund body, just the inverse of his owner's lean body and abundant fluff  
>He's quite nice to caress

>He seems to be enjoying himself too  
>After a few moments of caressing, the piglet suddenly slips from beneath your hand to rise up and plant his forelimbs on the bed  
>He looks up at you expectantly  
>'Well, are you going to pick me up or not?'  
-  
>You reach down and scoop Angel's pet into your lap  
>He squirms a bit to make himself comfortable and then settles into place  
>The pudgy little thing drapes over you like a sack of flour  
>You can't help but coo under your breath as you resume petting him

>"Awwwww~"

>Angel emerges from the bathroom, his fluffy form now mostly dried, and puts a pair of hands on his cheeks in delight at the sight of the two of you

>"Did someone make a new friend?~"

>Angel flops himself down beside you and begins ruffling the pig's ears with several hands  
>He wiggles about in delight, unable to decide if its better to snuggle closer to you or to chase after his owner's touch

>"Ain't he friendly?"

>Well, yeah, now he is  
>Now that you've banged his owner and covered yourself in their scent  
>Wait, could that actually be it?  
>Just the fact that you currently smell like Angel?  
>You push up on Nuggs's chin to get him to meet your gaze  
>...Nah, there's a little more going on in those big ol' eyes of his  
>Angel puts a few of his free arms around you and leans in to rest his head against yours

>"Well, here's somethin' new, someone who'll stick around after they get done with me..."  
\-----  
>Well that's a weird thought  
>You consider the multitude of arms around you  
>The touch of silken fluff on your skin  
>The refreshment of fancy soap  
>The agreeable little blob of pet in your lap  
>Seems like you'd really have to be a total moron to want to bail on this if you haven't outstayed your welcome

>You could probably pull out some kind of poetic line on that subject  
>Say something terribly clever but also astoundingly gallant  
>If you were a sharper witted fellow that is  
>But you can't think of anything particularly brilliant to say at the moment  
>So you just lean against Angel, and allow Fat Nuggets to squish himself right in between the pair of you, and assure him you're not going anywhere  
>At least not until there's somewhere better to be

>Angel doesn't have anything to say in response  
>He just leans back against you and rests all the hands he doesn't have on you on his pet  
>If this were the good afterlife, you'd be content to sit here and do this for a few years at least  
>Alas, this is Hell, a place of punishment  
>So of course, after a bit, you hear Angel's stomach growl  
>As if on cue, so does yours  
>Angel smiles

>"Sounds like it's about time for breakfast, yeah?"

>You nod, but you stay nestled up against the spider demon  
>You're hungry, but...  
>You can wait just another minute if it means you get to feel Angel's warmth and rest your hand on this squishy little bundle of joy between the to of you a bit longer  
>Both of your stomachs have to growl a second time, followed by Nuggsie's, before you finally haul yourselves off the mattress and start putting yourselves together  
-  
>You look over the clothes you'd come over in last night  
>They're not exactly inviting  
>Besides being wrinkled from having spent the evening crumpled up on the floor, you now realize you were sweating bullets in your trepidation on the walk over  
>They're really kind of funky  
>You'd rather not have to slide back into them when you're so squeaky clean now

>"Yo"

>Your vision is suddenly darkened as a crisp bit of cloth drapes over your head  
>Reaching up to tug it away, you find yourself holding one of Angel's shirts  
>A somewhat more modest one, but definitely more in his particular style than yours  
>You look over to Angel as he pulls on a similar garment, eyebrow raised  
>He shrugs

>"Just so ya have somethin' to cover yourself on your way back to your room"  
>"Sorry I don't have anything in yer size"

>You shrug back  
>Better than nothing  
>Needs a little prep though  
>The differences in height mean Angel's shirt is long enough to be a storm coat on you  
>Which is actually a good thing, since it means it can cover all of you  
>And the extra sleeves need to be cuffed up so they aren't flopping all over the place  
>But this is still better than a tossup between wandering the halls in dirty clothes or in the nude  
-  
>Leaving the piglet to cozy himself back up and wait for breakfast in bed, you follow Angel out into the hall  
>You try not to dwell too much on how blatantly obvious it is to anyone who might see you that you spent the night together  
>They've all already thought you were getting into each other's pants for weeks now anyway, and you keep telling yourself that, but still  
>It's a little embarrassing to be openly strutting down the hall, draped in your lover's shirt, with his arms around you  
>First time you've done such a thing  
>It's been a day of firsts for you, several days even  
>And it looks like you're up for another first: being caught in your present state by someone else

>You'd quietly hoped you'd be able to make it back to your room and throw on some of your own clothes without being seen  
>But if hopes actually ever paid off you'd be richer than Mammon by now  
>Both Charlie and Vaggie quickly spot you, bound up in Angel's embrace and draped in his oversized shirt, as they stroll leisurely by  
>They both make eye contact, and you fight down the urge to cast your eyes down toward the floor  
>You can't quite read the looks either of them give you  
>But as they pass by and begin to think that they're out of earshot, you can just hear one of them whisper to the other

>"Aren't they cute together?"

-

>Angel follows you through the door and leans against the wall while you shuffle to the closet to hunt down an outfit for the day  
>You can feel his eyes on you as you change into a set of threads that actually fits you properly  
>When you turn to face him he has a rather smugly condescending look on his face

>"That's what you're wearing?"

>...yes?

>"Uh-uh. Step aside and let the expert handle this."

>Angel unceremoniously hustles you out of the way and begins to look over your wardrobe  
>One hand on his chin in thought, one on his hip projecting sassy confidence, and two pawing through your clothes, he begins to assemble a new outfit for you  
>He's pretty efficient for someone who himself probably hasn't worn a pair of pants or a shirt that didn't have a V cut halfway down since Roosevelt was president  
>It takes him half as long as it usually takes you to pull it all together

>"Here~"

>Angel holds out your new ensemble with a smile  
>With his free hands, he's already easing you out of the clothes you'd originally picked out  
>You're stripped and redressed in a flash  
>You feel a tug on your collar, a careful smoothing of the front of your shirt, and Angel steps back, arms folded, to inspect his handiwork

>"There!"  
>"Now yah lookin' sharp"  
>"Like the cover of a magazine"

>Angel stoops slightly to pinch your cheek

>"If ya gonna be my new Saturday night thing, you're gonna have to learn the fine art of bein' eye candy"

>You feel your heart flutter a little at those words  
>Well, looks like its official now  
>You did the whole thing more or less backwards, but you're now in a relationship with Angel Dust  
>You guess

>Angel crooks an arm and nods back toward the door

>"Ready to roll? I'm starvin'"

>You nod, link arms with your new boyfriend, and stroll back out into the hall and down to the dining room  
-  
>You're the last ones to arrive at the breakfast table, the others are already nibbling at their modest meals  
>Charlie smiles happily at the both of you and raises a hand in greeting  
>Vaggie regards you through her remaining eye over her mug for a moment, then goes back to drinking without a word, but you can see the corners of her mouth turning up  
>Husk simply nods, while Niffty gives a smile as wide as Charlie's  
>Alastor just stares through the both of you like a creep  
>You still can't figure that guy out, but at least he doesn't look like he's ready to summon any voodoo doll shadow monsters  
>So that's good  
>It's really shaping up to be a pretty good morning overall

>Someone  
>Probably Charlie, maaaybe Niffty  
>Was nice enough to have a couple of plates set out for the two of you  
>Side by side, already knowing that you and Angel would be sitting together  
>And so you do  
>Everyone else was already part way through their meal before you arrived  
>Before long, they begin to trickle away to attend to their business for the day  
>Eventually it's just you and Angel at the table  
-  
>Angel hems and haws to himself as he pushes his fork through the last bits of his meal

>"Yaknow, I'm in a pretty good mood this mornin'"  
>"Feelin' generous"  
>"I think I'll let Nuggs have a little extra something"

>Angel rises from his seat, taking his plate along with him  
>He crosses to the cabinets and fetches a plastic dish along with the hefty paper sack that hold his piglet's usual feed  
>Two scoops later, he crowns his pet's breakfast with the last few morsels of his  
>He points up toward the ceiling

>"Ya wanna come feed him wit me?"

>You've already cleaned your plate  
>No reason not to  
>You don't have anything else to do  
-  
>Fat Nuggets is on alert as soon as you and Angel step through the door with his dish  
>The rotund ball of light fuzz that counterpoints Angel's slender fluffiness steps out of his bed, but doesn't come rushing your way  
>Instead he trundles over into another corner, next to a bowl of water that was already there waiting for him  
>Angel coos

>"Awwww who's a good little boy~"

>You follow him over to his pet  
>Then he pushes the dish of food into your hands  
>He instructs you

>"Make sure you have him do a trick first."

>Like what?

>"Anything. He's pretty smart."

>Okay ummmm...  
>Sit?  
>You point the forefinger of your free hand downwards  
>Fat Nuggets promptly takes a seat  
>Roll over?  
>The piglet settles the rest of the way down to the ground and flops himself over at your command  
>Spin?  
>Nuggs rises back to his hooves and chases his own little curly Q of a tail for a moment  
>Wow  
>He is a pretty smart little thing

>"Good boy Nuggies, good boy~"

>You crouch and set the bowl down for him  
>The piglet looks up at you eagerly, and you motion at the food  
>He trots the few steps over and begins to chomp away

\---

>Angel reaches down to stroke his pet's back as they eat  
>You join him and ruffle at the base of their ears  
>Then you feel another one of Angel's hands patting at your head  
>After a few moments of group petting, Angel stands back up and fishes through his pocket for his phone  
>He begins tapping and swiping away  
>From your angle, you can see he's looking at his calendar

>"So...we got another redemption session with Charlie, but that ain't till uh...six"

>Yup

>"Ya got anything on your agenda besides that?"

>Nope  
>Not really

>"Hmmm~"

>Angel taps idly on his cheek in thought

>"Well, sounds to me like we got a whole day to kill"

>He flashes you a toothy smile

>"So, whaddya wanna do?"

>You smile back

>You can think of a few things

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Laz Briar for some helpful direction on this subject, along with numerous anons all over. You've all successfully turned me gay. Well played.


End file.
